Music Meme
by ChrysCare
Summary: Short fics concerning Transformers and random songs given by Pandora. If you want one continued just tell me.
1. Georgia Peaches

Georgia Peaches-Lauren Alaina(Pandora)

Prowl sits in his office, staring blankly at the data-pads sitting on his desk. A song comes over the radio, one that Jazz just had to place in there. It was not able to be removed from it as he encased it in the building materials. It was a song that had an upbeat tempo, and a country song. Something about Georgia peaches; it threatened to crash his processor but at that point Jazz strolls in and stops when he hears it. The silver mech snickers at Prowl's look a moment until he crashes.


	2. One Day You Will

One Day You Will-Lady Antebellum(Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks out over the desert of Nevada. The Autobots were hiding from Megatron and the Decepticons. How many times did he think it would be better to just give up? How many times has he tried to tell Megatron they were fighting the war for the same thing? Maybe one day Megatron would online and figure out that deep down they would be at peace. He watches as the sun rises over the horizon. The desert glows golden for a brief minute, memories of Iacon and its golden star rise causes his vents to hitch. How many more mechs had to find out that they would meet the Well before they would see Cybertron in its light? One day Megatron would realize they were the same. One day Megatron would end this war. Until that day, they had to fight. That day would be a long time coming, but he could wait. He would always wait for Megatron. For Cybertron.


	3. The Heart of Everything

The Heart of Everything-Within Temptation(Pandora)

Jazz stands on the cliff overlooking the ocean. So many things he wanted to tell the black and white mech who was set to arrive in a few human minutes. So many things that would have to wait until the other was . . . the sky lights with a fiery ball entering the Earth's atmosphere. He was here. The deathly silence of what would be the Autobots chattering over the comms tells him what he now is. He watches as the entry pod splashes down in the water. Optimus Prime can be seen swimming toward the mech emerging. Doorwings fold out as the mech finishes transforming to robot mode. Jazz watches as the Prime leads the mech to the shore. The mech's ice blue optics glances up at the cliff. Jazz turns away, misty form dissolving in the breeze. Something's would have to wait when they could be together.


	4. When You Say You Love Me

When You Say You Love Me-Josh Groban(Pandora)

Ratchet sits in the rec room, high grade Energon in his servo. He watches as the other mechs play the Cybertronian size version of the human video games. He watches as the mech, who was his bonded, plays the games. It was so rare that he could see this mech who always had a demeanor about him that conveyed authority. Only sometimes could he see this mech lose that responsibility. The red and blue mech looks over his shoulder.

~Ratchet, come play,~ the mech says over the bond. Ratchet walks over. ~Have I told you that I love you recently?~

~Only every pulse of your spark,~ Ratchet sits on the Cybertronian couch beside the Prime. ~I love you as well.~


	5. Bring Me To Life

Bring Me to life-Evanescence(Pandora)

Jazz watches as Prowl stares at him from across the room. Something unnerving about the sight of those ice blue optics staring into your soul. The sensors on his back tingle as Prowl continues to stare. Something clicks in his processor, he stands, walks over to the black and white Praxian. He sits across from those ice blue optics never leaving him.

"You keep staring at me," Jazz states plainly.

"You make my spark pulse," Prowl says and glances down. He takes a sip of his Energon. Surely this mech, this social butterfly of a mech who could read any mech could read that he was only a preprogrammed drone without feelings.

"Are you hitting on me?" Jazz asks, laughing and drinks his Energon.


	6. Say Something

Say something-A Great Big World(Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks over Iacon's skyline. The towers fall around him as the seekers bomb the buildings. Megatron chuckles as he holds the Prime down and forces him to watch his city state fall.

"What have you to say, Prime," Megatron asks as the last of the buildings fall.

Optimus Prime remains silent. Spark pounding in his chest. Why would Megatron want to see the destruction of Cybertron if he wanted to free it from the caste? Megatron laughs as the Prime remains quiet.

"So be it, Prime," Megatron pushes away from the Prime. Optimus Prime falls to the roof top of the Hall of Records.

"I'm sorry, Megatron," Optimus Prime says as his spark gives out from the grief of the Autobots falling.


	7. Better To Have Loved

Better to have loved-Idina Menzel(Pandora)

Prowl stands at the memorial of the fallen Autobots. His best friend, the mech he trusted his spark to. A mech he had hoped would draw him out of his anti-social, reclusive personality. So many things could have happened when he came to this planet, following Prime's call for the Autobots. Jazz was on Prime's team, the team that would bring back the hope of Cybertron.

Funny. Jazz was his hope. Jazz showed him that the other mechs were just like him, just regular mechs. Mechs that would let him in. Jazz was now gone. His hope was now gone, given to this planet and its inhabitants.


	8. Lullaby

Lullaby-Nickelback (Pandora)

Prowl stands at the edge of the tree line. Optimus Prime stands at the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. No one knew the stress and responsibility a Prime has. Serving two Primes he knew. He knew and saw the effects. Sentinel fought when he was stressed. He took his anger out on the mechs around him, pulverized the mechs in the training area. Optimus . . . Optimus was a different kind of Prime. A Prime that took his own leave when things got rough. No one but he knew what the Prime did when he went away. This new Prime went to a quiet place to think. All he does to relieve his stress is go to a peaceful place to think.


	9. Come To Your Senses

Come To Your Senses-Lesley Roy(Pandora)

Starscream sits on the mountain, looking out over the world of their new home. Megatron couldn't see the beauty within a world until it was destroyed. How could such a visionary be so blind? How could the mech destroy without regret? The seeker watches as the creatures of the planet move around, caring less about him as long as he stays still. Megatron just wouldn't get it. Megatron was a lost spark, a lost spark that he cared for. Believe it or not, Starscream did care about Megatron. Megatron was a leader, but a lost leader.


	10. Call Your Name

Call Your Name-Daughtry(Pandora)

Jazz stares at the mech lying on the medical berth. The black and white Praxian lies still while Ratchet works on him. He took the brunt of the impact from the Decepticon's latest weapon, he might be dying to save him. Why would Prowl save him?

"Prowl," Jazz whispers as he sits in the medical bay, lights dim. "Prowl, I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have done that."

Prowl lies still on the berth.

"Prowl," Jazz's vents hitch. "I'm so sorry but we can't be anything more than friends."

"Are you coming, Jazz?" the red mech asks.

"Sure, Ironhide," Jazz leaves, the spark monitor slows and the spark stops.


	11. Somewhere With You

Somewhere With You-Kenny Chesney

Prowl watches as Jazz walks servo in servo with Smokescreen. Spark pulsing painfully in his chest as the other Praxian laughs as Jazz says something. He never laughed. Maybe that was what lead Jazz to leave. Optimus Prime walks into the room, mechs turn to look at the Prime, Jazz watches as the Prime walks to Prowl. Prowl meets Jazz's optics as the Prime slides into the booth beside him. Blue servo taking his white one, the Prime's arm slides around the black and white's shoulders. Jazz frowns and flinches. Prowl looks away and to the Prime's calm blue optics. He smiles, a fake one, a one meant to be a ghost of a smile for someone else. Spark pulses painfully in his chest wanting another mech to be sitting beside him.

* * *

AN:please vote in my poll if you're a member, or at least comment/post a review with the names of your favorite characters. Please.


	12. Feel Again

Feel Again-OneRepublic(Pandora)

Ratchet sits in his medical bay office, Energon cube in servo. So many mechs die in this war. So many mechs he couldn't save. Spark pulses in his chest with no emotions. Something that built up during all the times he saw mechs pass through his med-bay and kept on going to the well. Why would Primus allow such a thing? Why would an all mighty god just allow sparks to deactivate painfully and terribly?

"It's not your fault," a voice says behind him. "If there is life in the universe, there is death. That is something no god can change."

Ratchet looks over his shoulder, the gold and silver god stands behind him servos on his shoulders.


	13. My Little Girl

My Little Girl-Tim McGraw(Pandora)

Primus looks down on his creations. They were so peaceful during the golden age. Now that they were warring, they couldn't help but destroy their home. He watches as the ships lift off, half of them fall back to the surface of the planet in shredded metal. He watches as the last of the ships leave.

They would forever be his creations. No matter where their ships take them. No matter what creatures out in the vast universe they come in contact with. No matter how they come home. They would always be loved by him. Always be welcomed back. No matter how much destruction they cause. No matter how many deaths.

They were always welcomed back to his spark, to be safe and loved.


	14. Endlessly

Endlessly-The Cab(Pandora)

Jazz smiles as he watches Prowl staring at the chess hologame. Prowl glances up at Jazz, frown on his face.

"How did you come to creating a stalemate?" Prowl asks, shaking his helm.

"Dancing around one another," Jazz chirps and takes Prowl's white servo. "Kinda what we've been doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you think that I just like ya 'cuz no one else does," Jazz sighs. "I really do like ya fer ya. I might not be what you want as a bondmate but I'm willing to try and be yer perfect bonded."

"Jazz," Prowl says. "I have a perfect bondmate already. I met him when I joined the Autobots."

"Oh, well, who is it?"

"His name is," Prowl smiles, "Jazz."

* * *

AN: Please vote in my poll, if your not a member there is a list of Characters you can choose from, they are the same as in the poll. You can choose your favorites and put them in a review/comment.


	15. Does He Love You

Does He Love You-Reba McEntire(Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks at the mechs gathered in the rec room. Something in his spark hums, the matrix. The Matrix hums with the love from Primus. Did Primus love every other mech the same? Does he get more or less love having a direct connection to the god of Cybertron? Would Primus love Megatron, does he?

Megatron looks at the Decepticons in the rec room of the Nemesis. Did Primus love the Decepticons like he obviously loves the Autobots? Did the Prime get all of the god's love being the chosen one to carry the matrix? Would there ever be a place in Primus' spark for the Decepticons. What could they lose if Primus didn't love them? The Autobots wouldn't gain anything with Primus' love, they had the Prime.


	16. I Just Can't Live a Lie

I Just Can't Live a Lie-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)

Megatron stands in the center of the battle, Optimus Prime stands there staring at him, obviously wondering why they are not fighting. He continues to look at the Prime for minutes before stepping closer with his arm outstretched, clawed servo out in front of him. The Prime looks down.

"We can't live this lie anymore," Megatron says. "You want Cybertron at peace. I want Cybertron without the caste system. We want the same thing. It's been too long since our factions worked together. We need a truce. I propose a co-leadership, you lead the mechs. I will be in charge of the functions. Truce?"

"Decepticons lie," Optimus Prime states.

"Let us not be Decepticons anymore."


	17. Never Gonna Be Alone

AN: Continuation of Lullaby

Never Gonna Be Alone-Nickelback(Pandora)

Optimus Prime turns to Prowl. Blue optics colder than normal, the lighter blue uncharacteristic of the mech. Prowl steps up beside the Prime.

"How did you know I was here?" Optimus Prime asks.

"It is my job to make sure you are safe," Prowl says. "Do you want to talk about anything? Let it off your spark, sometimes keeping it inside is worse than sharing it."

Optimus Prime looks at the black and white Praxian.

"You can tell me anything and it will stay between us, no one will ever know, not even Ratchet."

"Thank you, Prowl," Optimus Prime sits on the cliff and starts to talk to Prowl.


	18. Break the Spell

Break the Spell-Daughtry(Pandora)

Prowl watches as Jazz walks around the apartment, Jazz's apartment. The saboteur never really knew how much he was in love with him. To Jazz they were just friends with benefits, but to Prowl they were so much more. Prowl hated himself for not having the courage to tell Jazz his true feelings. He just took all the torture that came with not having the commitment to each other like bonded or to-be-bonded mates had. Every time he saw another mech with Jazz, he couldn't help but wondering if Jazz would ever settle down.

"Hey Prowler, I gotta meet some friends tonight," Jazz says. Prowl nods, spark pulsing painfully.


	19. She Thinks His Name Was John

She thinks his name was John-Reba McEntire(Pandora)

Prowl stares at the read out the medic handed him. It was impossible. He never allowed himself to get close to any mech. Well, except one. A mech who captivated his attention at a party held by the Enforcers. The mech wasn't an Enforcer, a friend of one of them he thinks. He only remembered going into an empty room with the mech. Everything else was a blur.

"You don't seem too thrilled to have a sparkling?" the medic says. "You're mate will be excited to know you are sparked."

In Praxian culture having a sparkling outside of a bond was taboo. No one would possibly want him as a bondmate now. All he knew was that the mech's designation started with a "J". There were a lot of mechs on Cybertron not Enforcers who designations starting with a "J".


	20. I'm Gonna Love You Through This

AN:Continuation of She Thinks His Name Was John

I'm Gonna Love You Through This-Martina McBride (Pandora)

Barricade rubs Prowl's back as the mech shakes with pent up emotions.

"You'll be an amazing Carrier for this sparkling," Barricade cups Prowl's face to look into the shimmering gold optics. "I'll help you."

"Cade, no one would want me," Prowl trembles. "My spark's used. If I purged the sparkling maybe-"

"You are not purging this sparkling," Barricade makes Prowl look into his optics. "We will find this mech and we will make him bond to you."

"I don't even know his name," Prowl sighs. "He's silver and his designation starts with J."

"Prowl, I love you, you'll be fine and you'll get through this, my little sparklet."


	21. I Know You Won't

I Know You Won't-Carrie Underwood

Megatron meets Optimus Prime in battle. Punch for punch, swipe of an Energon sword for blast from the cannon.

"Only one will be standing after this battle," Megatron growls as he grabs Optimus Prime's shoulders and hits him against the trees in the forest.

"You will be the one to fall," Optimus Prime lunges for the larger mech as he regains his balance. Their fight lasts on through the hour. Both mechs leak Energon. Their fights always ended in a stalemate. They never could finish each other off. They both knew it too. Deep down in their sparks, they wanted the same thing. Peace. Both wanted to see peace for their race and the rebuilding of Cybertron.


	22. The Best of Me

The Best of Me-Josh Kelley(Pandora)

Optimus Prime watches the mechs around the rec room. Little did they know how much was on his shoulders being the Prime, the leader of the Autobots, the leader of the Cybertronian race, the messenger of Primus, the knowledge source for the ancients and being just a mech as each of them are at all times. He wouldn't be able to get through it all without the one mech who always had his back, the one mech who knew what the responsibilities were. A mech equal to his spark in the last era of the golden age. But the mech was lost due to the war, buried under the title Prime. A mech who was just a curios mech wanting to learn more about everything. A mech named Orion Pax, an archivist.


	23. See You Again

See You Again-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)

Jazz looks up at the sky, the stars shine as if nothing in their long lives mattered, living in the past as their light flows through dead space to reach Cybertron. Prowl sits down beside him and looks up at the stars.

"There is a legend where sparks, instead of going back to the Well, can become stars," Prowl leans back, mindful of his doorwings.

"Do ya think Prime is one of those stars?" Jazz scooting a little closer to the other mech.

"I believe that we will see him again, if not as a mech then as a point of reference who lights our darkest hours whenever those may come," Prowl rests his servo over Jazz's.


	24. Highway Don't Care

Highway Don't Care-Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift and Keith Urban (Pandora)

Optimus Prime rolls down the highway, a long line of traffic comes into view a few miles ahead on the interstate. Emergency vehicles fly by on the shoulder of the road. Ambulances and police and then a fire trucks. The Autobots are in hiding from the humans, his spark pulses painfully as he realizes human life, innocent from the quarrel of the Autobots and government officials, could be in danger. The traffic news comes over the radio. A wreck with possible casualties and a vehicle on fire with a child still trapped inside. Optimus Prime transforms, disregarding the humans seeing him to save the child. He reaches the wreck of four cars; the one on fire is doused with water which does little to stop the flames. The child screams and Optimus Prime rips the car in half to save the child. The highway didn't care about humans. The cars are just a machine used for travel, the road a tool.


	25. Easy

Easy-Rascal Flatts (Pandora)

* * *

Jazz smiles and laughs at the table in the rec room. Prowl walks in and sits at the table. A few minutes later Optimus Prime walks in and sits beside Prowl. Prowl smiles at the Prime, glances his direction for a second. His spark pulses painfully in his spark chamber as he sees the Prime put his arm around Prowl's shoulder. Jazz looks at Smokescreen, fakes a laugh which sounds real but deep down hurts as if acid is slowly crawling into his spark chamber and devouring his spark. Prowl seemed happy with Optimus. In truth, he looked like he was having a good time, he knew it because that's what he wanted but in truth it was worse than any torture the Decepticons had.


	26. Every Storm (Runs Out Of Rain)

Every Storm (Runs Out Of Rain)-Garry Allan (Pandora)

* * *

Optimus Prime watches as the gladiator growls, circles the other gladiator before lunging. There was a small feeling in his spark that he knew this mech. He can't place it. He can't let it go either. The gladiator pins the other mech on the ground. The crowd chants to kill him. The gladiator raises his fist, the Prime flinches and the silver mech glances up at him. Molten red optics lock onto his calm blue optics. For a moment he sees a glimpse of something. For a moment he sees this mech attacking him. He sees this mech killing him. The gladiator pushes off the crying and begging mech. The crowd screams but the gladiator walks away.


	27. Just A Dream

Just A Dream-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)

The star light shines bright over the red and blue frame of the new Prime. Systems run smoothly in recharge. Another's systems run quietly beside his. His scream rattles the berth and the other mech out of recharge.

"Optimus?" the silver mech looks up, blue optics shining dimly in the light. The red and blue mech looks up at the silver, blue optics full of fear. "What's wrong, Optimus?"

"You," voice shaking as he trembles under the others intense gaze.

"Me what? I was recharging, same as you."

"You were evil," Optimus Prime sighs as he leans into the mech's arms.

"How evil?" the mech asks.

"You were killing mechs everywhere you went."

"It was just a dream."

"I know, Megatron."


	28. Right Here Waiting

Right Here Waiting-Richard Marx (Pandora)

Starscream stands in the doorway of the Decepticon Base, servos gripping his upper arms. He tries to flutter his wings but he has no wings, they were taken off a few decaorns ago during a battle with the Autobots. His mate tore them off, not out of anger or vengeance, just to make it look like they were enemies.

"He won't come," Barricade says as he leans against the door, ordered by Megatron to seeker sit Starscream.

"How would you know?" Starscream glares back at the grounder. "You haven't been around him as long as I have. I told him I would be waiting at the door when I wanted out. I'm here."

"Starscream," Optimus Prime says as he walks up. "You are welcomed at the Autobots but your mate will not be there."

"What?"

"Jazz is with Primus now. He said he'll be waiting for you."


	29. Far Away

Far Away-Nickleback(Pandora)

Optimus Prime sighs as he finishes telling Prowl all his problems. Prowl stays quiet for the longest time. Sometimes he just feels so far away from the rest of the mechs in the Autobots. Prowl should know, the mechs seem to distance themselves from him.

"Optimus, no matter what your fears are of what the mechs think, we will follow you to the end," Prowl says quietly. "You are our Prime but more importantly you are our friend. You are the common thing in our lives. Without you we would be lost. You hold the light that we follow. You light our darkest hour. You keep us safe because you care. If anyone else were to be Prime, I doubt they would be as caring as you. You, I have to say, are my favorite Prime. You care. The others did not. You want to make Cybertron a better place."


	30. Waiting For Superman

Waiting for Superman-Daughtry (itunes radio)

Prowl looks around the burning and smoldering buildings that used to make up Praxus. Why would anyone want to do this to a neutral city-state. He looks around at the Praxians stumbling out of collapsing buildings before the Enforcer in him kicks in and he rushes to their aid. He helps countless mechs out of crumbling buildings, save countless younglings. A femme screams that there is someone in a building which is smoldering. The cries of help ring in his audios, the new song of Praxus where the previous one was of peace and tranquility this is of chaos and destruction and grief. Prowl reaches the building, the entrance is completely unrecognizable. The mech hangs out of the window on the tenth floor. The sounds of sirens come and a large fire engine pulls up and transforms.

"You need help?" the mech asks and holds out his servo, Prowl takes it and the mech helps him up to the extendable ladder on his back and he reaches the mech in trouble.

"Who are you?" Prowl asks as they stand on the ground once more.

"We're the Autobots."


	31. In Her Eyes

In Her Eyes-Josh Groban (Pandora)

Optimus Prime watches as Elita One walks through the dust kicked up by the ships landing. He can't stop thinking about how much Elita One belives in him. She always tells him that he's the best thing Cybertron has ever had. He kept thinking that he is just a mech. A mech like any other. She was the reason he tried his hardest. He wanted to see her optics every morning in the light of Cybertron's star, to him she was the hero, she kept him grounded. He could always see the future in her optics. The prosperity of Cybertron, the end of the war. Though she doesn't know it she is his hero, the reason he keeps the matrix. Because without love there is only hate. And with hate there is only war. And with war there is only death. Something that Megatron has made into a skill. Megatron lost his capability of love for mechs; his only love was war and conquest.


	32. Here Right Now

Here Right Now-Ghost: The Musical (Pandora)

Prowl smiles as he watches Jazz play with their sparkling. The silver mech is such a good creator to their little Praxian sparkling. Jazz laughs as the sparkling's toy get stuck on the small servo. The sparkling waves his servo in the air and the toy flies off behind him. Prowl laughs quietly as the sparkling falls backward to follow the path of his toy.

"Lost yer toy, didn't ya?" Jazz asks and the sparkling coos quietly. "I'll get it fer ya."

Jazz crawls over the floor of Prowl's quarters and retrieves the toy. The sparkling looks over at his other creator, Jazz glances in the direction.

"Whatchya lookin' at baby?" Jazz asks looking into the empty air.


	33. Right Here Waiting(Cont Here Right Now)

Right Here Waiting-Richard Marx (Pandora)-Continued from Here Right Now

Prowl stands in the doorway of the ark, the sparkling stands beside him clutching his blanket and the small teddy bear their human friends gave him.

"Carrier," the sparkling chirps as the rain begins to fall. Prowl frowns out into the fog. The sparkling continues to stand at the door through the night. Right beside him stands Prowl. The sparkling jumps as sirens wail outside, Ratchet pulls up and passed the sparkling who turns to see the medic transform holding the small silver frame of his carrier. Prowl trembles as he sees Jazz's limp form. The sparkling trembles in Prowl's invisible shadow.

"Yer here?" someone says. Prowl glances over his shoulder to see his mate standing behind their sparkling.

"I've always been here waiting for my family," Prowl smiles as the sparkling cries.


	34. You Are Loved(Cont Right Here Waiting)

You Are Loved-Josh Groban (Pandora)-continued from Right Here Waiting

Ratchet picks up the recharging sparkling. Prowl and Jazz watch as Ratchet takes the sparkling to Prowl's quarters, some place familiar to the sparkling who has now lost both creators to the war. The breaking bonds to the sparkling's creators should have caused his small spark to fade with Jazz's but the sparklings spark never changed. Ratchet leaves the sparkling to recharge, Prowl trails his fingers over the small helm, Jazz sits on the berth without feeling it.

"Strange to not feel anything," Jazz frowns.

"I feel love," Prowl looks at his mate. "Love is what kept me here and what is keeping us here. There is a mech out there that loves everyone enough to give them a second chance."

"Right," Jazz sighs. Prowl starts flickering and Jazz screams as Prowl disappears. "Prowl!"


	35. Hurt (Cont You Are Loved)

Hurt-Christina Aguilera (Pandora)-continued from You are Loved

Prowl onlines on the berth. A berth. He felt a berth under his wings. He jumps into a sitting position to glance around the med-bay. The red and white medic smirks at the Praxian.

"You did it," Prowl gasps as he looks down at his glossy painted frame. "Where's Jazz?"

"I'm only a mech," Ratchet frowns. "His frame was damaged beyond repair."

Prowl glances at the berth beside his, flinching at the silver frame mangled. Ratchet releases him and he walks back to his quarters, standing outside for a klik before typing in his code. The sparkling's cries fill the air and he rushes to the sparklings side.

"It's alright," Prowl picks up the sparkling. Doorwings falling low on his back as he glances at the berth. "I am so sorry, Jazz."


	36. Look Through My Eyes(Cont Hurt)

Look through my eyes-Phil Collins(Pandora)-continued from Hurt

Prowl rocks the sparkling into recharge. The sparkling coos into recharge, feeling protected in his sire's arms and close to the spark he knows as his sire but having never met him before. Prowl lies back on the berth.

"Jazz, come closer," Prowl says to the not so empty room. He feels a cold field mingle with his but yet the berth never moves. "Step into my frame."

The coldness merges with his frame and he feels Jazz's presence within his. His servo cups the sparkling's helm without him commanding it to.

'_Thank you,_' Jazz's thoughts mingle with his.

"You'll come back," Prowl smiles as he fills his field with love.


	37. Unconditionally (Look Through My Eyes)

Unconditionally-Katy Perry (Pandora)-continued from Look Through My Eyes

Ratchet looks at the mech's frame, well shell of a frame. His creation lies in limbo.

"Jazz," Ratchet sighs as he runs his servo over the smaller mech's helm. "I will bring you back."

"Ratchet," Prowl says quietly as he stands in the doorway. "I think he needs a new frame."

"Where will I get the parts for a new frame?" Ratchet looks up.

"Take them from my frame, given time I can heal," Prowl states and sits on the berth.


	38. Cowboys and Angels (Unconditionally)

Cowboys and Angels-Dustin Lynch (Pandora)-continued from Unconditionally

Prowl onlines to pain in his frame, comm channel from Jazz buzzes with static. Ratchet frowns as Prowl slowly sits up with a wince.

"I don't think you can take any more of this," Ratchet says as Prowl looks at his mate's nearly finished frame. From the parts salvaged from his old frame and the donation of Cybertronian metal from his frame.

"Just a little more, then Jazz will be back," Prowl says and looks up at Ratchet. "Besides you like the two of us together."

"What gives you that idea?"

"You made our sparks from the same spark," Prowl smiles at the medic, who is more than meets the optic.


	39. Just A Kiss (Cowboys and Angels)

Just A Kiss-Lady Antebellum (Pandora)-continued from Cowboys and Angels

Prowl onlines on his berth in his quarters. The dim lighting casting shadows on the ceiling and walls. The memory flux staying with him, Jazz and he together before the war started before all the death. Prowl sighs as he sits up on the edge of the berth. He rubs the shield of his chevron in an attempt to calm himself. All he really wanted was to hold Jazz again. They were first brought into this world together as sparks but left separately and now back. Prowl walks up to the sparkling's berth to find it empty. Prowl glances around frantically. A coo comes from the main room. He walks in to the darkened room. He sees Jazz pressing a kiss to the sparkling's helm.


	40. If You Asked Me To

If you asked me to-Celine Dion (Pandora)

Optimus Prime sits on the pier of the American port, waiting for someone. Someone he used to trust. Megatron walks up to him and sits beside him.

"You came," Megatron says.

"You asked," Optimus Prime glances at the silver mech, spark humming with the other half of it so close.

"You didn't have to come," Megatron slides his servo over the mech's silver servo on the pier.

"I want the war over," Optimus Prime says, leaning into the larger mech's frame. "Will you end the war?"

"Do you really want this?" Megatron asks.

"Yes, I want to be free," Optimus Prime frowns as he looks over the ocean. He winces as the pain of the blade stabs his back and he slumps into Megatron's grasp.

"You asked me to free you," Megatron presses a kiss to the Prime's helm.


	41. I'm A Survivor

I'm a Survivor-Reba McEntire (Pandora)

Prowl sits on the battlefield with Energon running out of his wounds as he waits for medical to get to him. He glances up as rain begins falling, the Energon washes off his frame and turns into small diluted rivers on the ground. His comm bursts with static of the Autobots asking where he is. No use in replying as it wouldn't work. His HUD pops up with low Energon warnings.

Surviving as a newspark separating early, surviving his creators offlining, surviving Praxus' fall, surviving his bondmate offlining, he could survive this. This was nothing.


	42. You Were Mine

You were mine-Dixie Chicks (Pandora)

Primus watches as the Autobots and Decepticons fight. One mech in particular stands out. The gladiator. The darkenss within that spark that was so pure to start with threatens to rip him away and turn him into a monster. Primus frowns as Megatron makes the deal with Unicron to become immortal and powerful. That pure spark slowly is consumed by darkness and corruption. The mech soon finds out that trusting and siding with Unicron was a bad idea.

All Primus can do is watch as his creation's inner battle tears him apart.


	43. Guide You Home

Guide You Home-Sugarland (Pandora)

Primus lights the stars as the Autobots and Decepticons settle their differences and start their journey to their home. The shuttle starts for the last known location of Cybertron but the search comes back that there is nothing located there. Stars light brighter and the Cybertronians take it as a sign from Primus. They make their way by the stars, hoping that their belief is not for nothing. As they get closer to one cluster of stars, they find one star shining brighter than any other they have encountered. Orbiting that star is a silver metal planet sitting in the darkness. Their shuttle reads it as a perfect match of Cybertron but somehow newer.


	44. Let It Hurt

Let it hurt-Rascal Flatts (Pandora)

Bumblebee smiles as he walks into the Autobot base. The recent battle put him against his bondmate but their normal sparring matches ended with another mech coming into it. His spark calls out to the other half but finds nothing but ghost pulses of the one it's known for so long. Bumblebee screams out as he walks into his quarters. The memory of his bondmates bright optics burning as the mech's sword appears through his chest. He falls to his knees as the sobs rack his frame.

The Autobots took his bondmate away from him. Why would they? His bondmate was a Decepticon. Bumblebee punches the floor in anger. The mech was going to pay for taking away his bonded.


	45. Here I Am (cont Let It Hurt)

Here I am-Bryan Adams (Pandora)-continued from Let It Hurt

Bumblebee onlines to the feeling of someone in his quarters. Doorwings perk up as he feels the field of the other mech mesh with his.

"Bumblebee," the mech says, quietly at first then a little louder.

"Barricade?" Bumblebee looks into the darkness. Doorwings raise on the other mech's back.

"I belong with you," the mech says, optics not red as they were but ice blue. "Come with me."

"I can't," Bumblebee frowns.

"Bee, the Autobots killed me, we could go somewhere far away from them and live on our own," the mech says.

"You're not Barricade."

"I used to be, my spark is the same as it was," the mech steps closer to the berth, black and white paint like Barricade's. "I am Prowl now though. I am your bondmate. Primus allowed me to come back for you."

Bumblebee grabs the familiar mech around the waist, burying his face into the others chest. The spark hums under the chest plates.


	46. Warriors

Warriors-Imagine Dragons(Pandora)

Prowl watches the humans as he sits on the cliff. Unlike them at their time of peace, his past has been riddled with peace and war. His city state was destroyed by the Decepticons; at least that is what the officials say. He knew it was the war that devastated it. Every planet goes through wars. Some take the whole planet, others are contained. Optimus Prime calls for the Autobots to head out. Prowl jumps off the cliff, transforming from his rolling landing on the ground. They were fighters, Autobots were born in wartime.


End file.
